See Me Smiling
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: Based on the song. He was forced to leave but he managed to come back to the place he called home, a place where he had left his most important and precious memory of his special person behind... "Thank you for appearing in my life, Bakura" two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**An Hi! Happy late (or maybe not so ) late CNY! :D Lol I ate so much goodies that I swear I got at least 2 kg heavier . ****This is just a random plot bunny I thought of the other day when I heard the song "see me smiling" by yellowcard but for some reason the song just seemed so PERFECT with tendershipping that I HAD to write this out XD I can't help it! . This pairing is just too cute for me to resist! This is my first tendershipping story and by the way, this story is a two-shot.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh or the song "see me smiling" If I did, I would be filthy rich! $.$**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryou's POV<strong>

The hinges of the door squeaked as I gently pushed the door open. It has been a few months since I left Domino city but now, I was back and standing in front of my apartment which I used to live when_ he_ was still around.

The apartment was exactly the way I had left it. The furniture's, utensils, shelves, and even the plate that I left in the sink as I had no time to clean was still in the exact same position that I had left it before I had to leave this city I called home except that it was now covered in dust and dirt.

As I stepped into the apartment, I switched on the lights and made my way to the couch to place my bags down. Placing my hands on my hips, I let out a determined "huff" as I surveyed to place. If I was going to start living here again I better clean this place up.

Ever since the ceremonial duel everything changed. My father found out about the "dangerous" situations I've been exposed to (excluding the life and death shadow realm bits) and he concluded that it was "not safe" for me to stay here so he forcefully dragged me away to a brand new town almost immediately after I got back from Egypt. Ironically, he was the one who me my "troubles" in the first place. Of course I protested violently as soon as his words had sunk into my mind but being the stubborn man he was, my argument was totally ignored. Without any say in the matter, I had to leave this beloved city where my friends were and a place I truly called home where my heart belonged to.

Well the truth was, the biggest blow to me was that I had to leave after losing my one and only love,

Bakura.

When Yugi heard the news of my departure he was devastated and outright furious! I never thought that someone like him could even have the _thought_ of cursing someone but I was proved wrong when the only thing I heard from the other end of the line was a beautifully pieced melody of colourful curses. Even some of them were foreign to me. I swear that if I didn't hear Jounouchi and Honda trying to calm him down he would probably be thinking of ways to _accidentally_ bring me back and set up my father's _unfortunate_ situation which would probably land him in the hospital.

Even till now I still shudder whenever I think about that**interesting** phone call.

However, the fact that Yugi would go so far for a guy like me was really touching and yet I could do nothing to repay his kindness. Everyone came to see me off that day, even Kaiba.

After finding a place where I belonged to, it was quite difficult for me to settle down in a new and alien environment. As the days passed, my misery and sadness just increased along with time and the lack of weight on my chest just piled it up.

I missed them.

I missed my friends.

I missed my dueling.

I missed my home.

I missed him.

The millennium ring, the keeper of the soul of Thief King Bakura, otherwise known as Yami Bakura was the person I missed the most. So maybe he was the main reason why I always ended up in danger but he still held a special place in my heart that no one could ever replace. Without him I felt so empty-as if I was a living zombie waiting for death to welcome me.

Sensing my misery, my father finally allowed me to come back to Domino City.

Hearing the news I jumped up and gave my father a bone-crushing hug before I had dashed to my room to pack. I was grinning like a fool for the rest of the day and I was so excited that I could not even sleep a wink! At first, I wanted to tell Yugi the good news but I decided to keep it a surprise. I couldn't wait to see their reactions! I made a mental note to myself to bring my camera when I did.

Reaching for the duster I started dusting and tidying up the place.

After awhile, I was done with the living room and so I moved on to my bedroom.

My room was kept simple and bare as it only had my bed, closet and study table. On my study table there was nothing outstanding other than the simple brown photo frame which contained the **only **picture of me and my most precious person…or spirit. Putting my duster aside, I picked up my photo frame and gently dusted the dust of its glass surface, thus revealing a photo which contained many joyful memories.

It was a simple photo of me smiling at the front and Bakura smirking at the back but unlike his usual smirks, this "smirk" was different. Unlike his usual smirks which were full of arrogance or malice, it was full of warmth which filled me with happiness. If you wanted you could even call it a smile.

To the world he was Yami Bakura, a heartless and cruel murderer but when it was just the two of us, he was my very own guardian angel. He was my first true friend and first love.

His feelings never lied.

He befriended me, protected me, taught me many different things and most of all-he loved me.

I could still vividly remember the first time that I met him in my soul room. I was at the darkest corner of my soul room crying over my mother and Amane's death. I thought that everything just lost its meaning including my life and I was better off dead at least that way allowed me to be with them. I was a hopeless cause he managed to save.

He became my hope.

His white hair stood out in the eternal darkness like a beacon for lost ships at sea. As if I was a moth, I was attracted to the light and crawled towards him. He pulled me into a firm yet gentle hug as I sobbed pathetically against his muscular chest. As he puts his arms around me, I would never forget the very words he said that day.

"I will protect your smile."

His words were like a drug which entranced me, intoxicating the me who lost all hopes in living.

He attracted me.

Like a dog, I followed him as if he was my master. Although I knew his methods were wrong, never did once I truly rebelled or protested against him as somewhere deep down in my heart I knew that he would keep his promise, I believed in him. Though then my feelings were false, now they became pure and genuine.

Maybe it was when he saved me on the blimp during battle city? Or maybe when he actually considered my well being? I do not know nor do I need to.

All the little smiles, moments we shared, time spent together, his unique style of caring were enough for me. His presence in my life so surreal, as if a fleeting but blissful dream that I had just awoken from. But now, he was gone.

I t felt like a giant hammer hammering my fragile heart, breaking it into pieces when he left. It was inevitable; I knew it from the start when I realized my feeling for him. If I could change the fate of this love I bore I would changed it in a way in which he could had stayed longer. A second, minute, hour, anything was fine, just awhile longer.

During our lat moments together I was sobbing onto his chest and he was hugging me exactly the same way he did when we first met.

"I love you" I declared during the last few minutes. His face was priceless. He took awhile to process my words and recover from the shock of my sudden confession before he pulled me closer, lifted my chin up and kissed me.

The brief kiss was the best answer I could ever receive. Although it was short and only lasted for a few seconds, it contained a fiery passion and strong wave of love.

Its fine this way.

When our lips broke apart he smiled a genuine and wide smile before he faded away completely.

A small tear rolled down my cheeks as I held the photo frame close to my heart and smiled. Even without him now I know that I can still survive now without him by my side. After all, he never lied.

He kept his promise till the very end.

If I could have one wish I would make this very selfish wish.

If I could, I wish that my guardian angel to see me smiling now.

* * *

><p><strong>An Done with first chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it :D Please remember to reviews as it motivates me to write update faster! Constructive critism is warmly welcomed. Feel free to point out any mistakes/ good/ bad points of this chapter. :D**

**Thanks for reading and remember, I have another chapter! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Hi! I am finally back! I can't believe it took me this long to finally update and complete this story! Thanks to all those who supported this story! ^^ Haha!** **Anyway...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**** **I don't own Yugioh or the song "see me smiling" ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bakura's P.O.V<strong>**

As I stared down at the single hole in this vast white space I could see an image of Ryou in it.

What's going on? I passed on didn't I? Where IS this place?

Well, if it was hell I never imagined it to be THIS white; probably a bloodbath or two and some people crying out in agony and pain would make it look more imposing for a dreadful place like hell. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft sobbing sound coming from below.

Ryou was crying.

Why?

All I remember was the pharaoh's ceremony which caused me to finally pass on as well; three millennium worth of time was **not fun**. The kiss…Uncciously, I lifted my hands and traced my lips with my fingers. Ryou felt the same way I did and I was glad that I got the answer before I left but what's with this situation?

Where was he? His apartment looked different from the usual one.

I considered the possibility of this being an image from the future, the theory was a bit far-fetched but with a "living" proof of a ghost, anything could happen. I mused on this theory for a while before it was striked out when I got a clearer view of Ryou's face. It was exactly the same as when I left, the childish and femine facew of his, his long and silky white locks. Nothing, other than the fact that his eyes were red and puffy and that tear stains were evident on his pale complexion. Ryou never cried this hard for all the time when I was him, not even when I captured and had some "fun" with the puny humans he once called friends.

Okay, fine, he did once.

That one moment was the very day when I first met him.

That day was a day I would never forget until after death.

I awoke from my slumber in the ring when I felt a disturbance in the environment so I decided to check it out only to find that there was actually somewhere outside my room other than a dead end! Being the curious thief I am I boldly entered the other room across mine without knocking. The room I saw was the most complex and unusual soul room I've ever seen in my life.

It had a distinct line in the middle, a side full of light while the other nothing but darkness shrouding that area, it was as if this was a two-in-one room- a light and a dark. I planned on leaving the creepy room but as I glanced to the darker side of the room, I saw a light in at the corner and that was how I found him.

Bakura Ryou, the brightest light in my life was weeping at the darkest corner of his room crying out all his hopes, frustrations, sadness and life. I hate to admit it as my heart squeezed as I saw his stranger, soon-to-be love crying.

He was like a replica of me from the past.

Involuntarily, my feet moved towards his direction and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of him. Sensing my presence he lifted his chin up to inspect the intruder with those lifeless brown eyes which flashed with pain and lost, the two emotions I was too familiar with. We had a staring contest for a while before I let up and pulled him into a hug.

I could not bear to watch him anymore.

"I'll protect your smile."

It was an oath, a swear, a declaration and a promise.

Heh, to think someone like me would make a promise to a mere mortal.

To say he was shocked was an understatement but he finally got over it, accepting the fact that even I could be a good guy for once and burst into tears once again with a force larger than the previous against my chest. For once, it felt that nothing mattered other than comforting the poor helpless boy in front of me not even the fact that he drenched my favourite shirt mattered, only Ryou mattered.

Its fine, you're going to be fine. This was the wordless promise I made to him while I gently patted his head.

I promise, no matter what.

Yet.

Why can't I fulfill this promise, this very important promise now? Now when Ryou is hurting the most, now when he needs me the most, why?

Furious, I leaned forward, hopping to be as close as possible to Ryou even though I knew it was an impossible wish but I learnt, sometimes the impossible is possible. Why? Because I fell.

"Thump!"

I squinted my eyes momentarily as I landed on the cold hard floor and in a place foreign to me.

Where was I?

I looked around frantically for signs of recognition but found none and as I peered down onto my hands, I realized, I was translucent! Panic consumed me as I tried picking up various objects only have my hands pass through them.

Was I a spirit again?

I wasn't given much time to think until the door on my right slammed open and a voice boomed into my ears.

"Ryou, stop crying this instant and come down for dinner! I am** not** sending you back and you know that it's dangerous there!"

My head snapped to the direction of the unknown yet somehow familiar voice and the owner was none than the person who brought Ryou and I together in the first place, his father.

What did he mean by sending Ryou back? Instead of my questions being answered, I only got even more questions than I originally had. I moved in front of Ryuske and confirmed my suspicions, I really was a spirit again and no one could see or hear me.

He slumped onto his chair while waiting for Ryou to come out which of course, he didn't. Sighing, he lowered his head and supported its heavy weight with left hand and started mumbling to himself. It was soft but I could vaguely make out its meaning. Ryuske dragged Ryou out of Domino City, thinking it was dangerous but he did not know why Ryou was so upset. He believed he did what is best for his son, just like any other loving parent would.

Ahhh…I finally got my answers.

I felt anger boiling within me, how could **this **man possibly "save" Ryou when he was the one who brought the "danger" in the first place! What right did **this** man have to claim and make decisions for Ryou when he had never met nor contacted his only son for months! What **did **he know about Ryou anyway? Does he know how much pain and suffering he went through because his father neglected him? Does he even know the amount happiness a single greeting from his father would bring him? Did he? Did he?

No. He didn't.

Even so, he was Ryou's father.

He was already atoning for his actions and behavior by suffering the cold treatment from his only son. He was already near his tipping point, any more and the man known as Bakura Rysuke would break.

It was enough, he was forgiven. Now, it was time I helped this hopeless man who fathered his hopeless son.

"Send him back." I whispered gently to Ryuske. It was the only way he was getting back his loving son. In actuality, I never planned for him to hear me but he did. He pausd for a moment, deep in thought and after a long internal debate, he made his decision.

Ryou was going home.

The affect of the news was immediate as Ryou burst out of his room and threw his arms around his father's neck, thanking the man profusely with a dazzling smile which was somewhat coverd by the waterfall of tears. Ryuske was stunned but smiled, their feelings were finally connected.

At his old apartment, Ryou put his hands on his hips while scanning the room with a determined look and I could not help but feel a tinge of red flush up my cheeks. Why must he be this cute!

Ryou entered the old room we once shared and picked up the old photo frame containing the only picture of us. It seemed like eternity as Ryou was captivated once more by the photo and when he snapped out of his trance, he pulled the photo close to his heart. A lone tear was shed and a smile crept up on his face. This smile was not like his previous smiles of trickery, deception, pain, hurt, loneliness or thanks, it was filled with life and hope. It was truly, a bright and genuine smile.

He was going to be alright now.

That was all I needed to know.

In the end, I really did manage to keep my promise after all didn't I Ryou?

Smiling, I faded away and returned to the place I truly belong, not regretting a single thing.

* * *

><p>Putting down the frame, Ryou was about to leave when he felt something. This presence, it was so familiar, it was as though…it couldn't be could it? Slowly, Ryou turned his head as if afraid that he would lose the moment. To his disappointment, no one was there.<p>

It couldn't be! That presence, that warmth! It only belonged to one person he knew.

His guardian angel, Bakura.

* * *

><p><strong>An Done! Finally! Haha! Hopped you enjoyed this! Reviews would be much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
